pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 1)
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 23rd episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot Meowth claims to have spent his five days of vacation by making a giant statue of himself, but gave up on it and decided to spend the other two days by enjoying the day. He decides to eat a tuna sandwich. Meowth takes out the sandwich and has a drink, then imagines his how his giant golden statue would look in the park. Meowth imagines that and takes a bite, but only chews his hand. Meowth is in pain and realizes his sandwich is gone. Meowth searches and finds it on the grass. Meowth goes to reach it, but the sandwich slips off his fingers. Meowth realizes the sandwich floats in midair and runs after the sandwich, with a stripe near it. As Meowth chases the sandwich, the Pichu brothers observe the situation and descend down from the tree. Azumarill, however, is preparing the lunch, for Azurill is coming to town. Meowth chases the sandwich and crashes the table Azumarill set up. Meowth continues chasing the sandwich and is followed by Smoochum, Wooper and Magby, who also crash the table. Azumarill is angry and starts attacking, displeased everything is ruined. A Teddiursa was looking for some acorns as food and the sandwich Meowth was chasing is thrown away, into Teddiursa's mouth. Teddiursa eats the sandwich, shocking Meowth, who demands Teddiursa to spit the sandwich out. Meowth is terrified, but notices a footprint. The Pichu brothers thought a Pokémon, carrying the sandwich, made this footprint. To start out, Meowth checks the feet of other Pokémon, but neither have the corresponding footprint. Meowth starts thinking and notices the stripe, which appeared close to the sandwich. The Pokémon follow the stripe, to a place with many painted stripes on the wall, which were made by a Smeargle. The stripe picks out an apple, which disappears in a second. Suddenly, Smeargle started painting the wall and smudges everyone around. It includes the stripe, which reveals it to be a Kecleon. Kecleon thinks it is still invisible, so Meowth bumps into it and starts walking over it. Kecleon realizes it is visible, so gets chased by Meowth. To follow this thief, Meowth notices the yellow footprints. The Pokémon follow the footprints and find Kecleon, along with an Azurill. Meowth suspects this Azurill is the one Azumarill was expecting and Kecleon gives the apple to Azurill, who starts eating it. Later, the Pokémon took Azurill to Azumarill, who was glad to see it. Meowth asks Kecleon how Azurill came to Kecleon and is told Kecleon found Azurill in the rain and was feeding it. Azumarill was glad Azurill came back and invited everyone for the picnic. A moment later, Meowth eats the food with the other Pokémon, seeing this feast beats his tuna sandwich. Trivia *Meowth reads the title card episode. **He is also the narrator for this Pokémon Chronicles episode. Mistakes *When Smeargle is first seen painting, the paint on its tail is red, but in the next shot, the paint is yellow. Gallery Meowth goes to eat his sandwich SP016 2.png Meowth imagines his statue SP016 3.png Meowth cannot find his sandwich SP016 4.png The Pichu Brothers see Meowth chasing a floating sandwich SP016 5.png Meowth and the sandwich crash the picnic SP016 6.png Azumarill sees it has to start over SP016 7.png Meowth notices a footprint SP016 8.png The stripe is being chased SP016 9.png Meowth sees too many stripes on the wall SP016 10.png The Pichu find something SP016 11.png The stripe is a Kecleon SP016 12.png Meowth demands revenge SP016 13.png Meowth finds Kecleon SP016 14.png Kecleon gives the apple to Azurill SP016 15.png Azurill re-unites with Azumarill SP016 16.png Kecleon explains what happened SP016 17.png Kecleon found Azurill on the streets SP016 18.png Kecleon took care of Azurill SP016 19.png The Pokémon appreciate Azumarill's invitation SP016 20.png The Pokémon start the feast }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yūko Inoue